


[drabble] vincant regis custodiam

by johannes_cabal



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Inspired by Game of Thrones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johannes_cabal/pseuds/johannes_cabal
Summary: As a new day dawns, a new monarch rises to take his place.Heavily inspired by the lore of GoT.





	[drabble] vincant regis custodiam

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [darn gif](http://twitter.com/helenawvyne/status/979714208966197254) and an idea that has been swimming in my head for ages. 
> 
> Also I wrote this past midnight, so pardon errors etc. 
> 
> I do not own any of the lore referred to in this.

The lone figure trailed up the stairs at a languid pace, his long black cloak trailing the stairs. Each step he took echoed through the tower. 

The castle was empty, save for a few soldiers and the lone figure. The long war had finally reached a conclusion-—the only conclusion possible in times of strife between warring kingdoms and clansmen—the creation of a united realm, under one banner. 

Reaching that conclusion did not come easy. The war took a great many lives, reduced morale significantly, and even for the winning house, it did not feel like a total victory. There was still much to be done, much to prepare for. 

The lone figure finally reached the private quarters of where the former monarch took residence- that is, until he decided—or rather, was made to bend the knee. He walked towards the window, looking outside, admiring what would become the “heart” of the new realm. 

Outside, there still remained clear remnants of the conflict. Dark smoke continued to rise into the clouds, mingling with the evening sky. The city below was silent, save for the newly minted royal guard making their rounds. The people would soon be allowed to move back into their homes-—those who had managed to evacuate the city in time, and more importantly, those who would willingly serve and pledge their allegiances to the new ruling house, and the new King. 

“My Lord Jiwon, or should I so rightfully say—Your Grace.” A soft and familiar voice came from the shadows. It belonged to the one person whom Jiwon could say with unwavering and utmost confidence with his life. Despite his seemingly meek voice, Jaijin was a fearless and skilled warrior, one of Jiwon’s closest allies whom he’d known from his boyhood. 

Jiwon turned to face his old friend, now the captain of his personal guard. “Ah, Jaijin”, Jiwon greeted him coolly. Jaijin knew Jiwon rarely smiled nowadays, being hardened by the war, which had drained him. Jaijin was one of the few left on his small council. Too many pretenders had dared to take their seats around him, waiting to devour him like lions and vipers, simply because he was youthful in comparison to the old monarchs. Handsome youthful looks he had, but nowhere was a child’s naivete to be found. Jaijin had helped to deal with them accordingly, some by banishment, and for others, they required permanent removal from the mortal coil.

Besides, the ways of the old monarchs were long dead and gone, buried in the earth just as they were. The other houses had mostly bent the knee as well. They had seen Jiwon’s might in battle and how he was able to lead and maintain morale. A suitable combination of youth, ambition and ability. Eventually, most of them came round to the possibility of a young monarch, the first to claim descent from the illustrious House Silver. 

“Your… _Grace_?” Jiwon asked, almost pensively. The words sounded odd coming from his mouth. He came from a fine and reputable house, but any thought of any of his kinsfolk occupying the throne was a distant, almost a figment of imagination. Jiwon at one point wondered why they’d never attempted to take the throne, but remembered how his father preferred to remain in the safety of their territories. 

That fear, however, would never have placed any of their House on this seat. Only Jiwon could. 

Jaijin chuckled. “Yes, Your Grace. Lord Eun of one of the First Houses, Silver—now _Your Grace, The First of Your Name_. Shall I go on?” Jaijin sounded rather amused that Jiwon seemed oblivious to the nature of his new position. 

Jiwon cocked his head to the side. “No, of course I know how it goes. My tutors practically taught me how to eat, breathe and vomit the entire thing,” he recalled, almost sounding pained.

“But to hear it refer to my name... “ Jiwon averted his gaze back outside to the city. The city which, according to his strategy, would become the heart of the new ‘realm’. The heart of _his_ kingdom. His realm. 

“That would mean I…” 

Jaijin nodded and smiled his trademark catlike grin, one he reserved for occasions of genuine joy and those worth celebrating.

“The Six Crystal Kingdoms are now yours to command… _My King_.”

Finally, as the sun embraced the horizon, a smile finally crept onto Jiwon’s face. 

_The dawn of the Age of the Silver had begun._


End file.
